A Day at the Beach
by ZMasterZeroX
Summary: On the beach she meets her on-line frend.Yes I know I am not good at summary.


**Dont own Naruto**

**A Day at the Beach**

Naruto knew from the very beginning that Kurenai was a special woman. He'd gone to her on-line journal site because of the profile photo he'd seen while updating his journal and was very impressed by her beauty. After reading her entries, he was even more impressed by her intelligence and writing style. That was something that he had over the years began to appreciate in people, especially women who traditionally had been seen only for their sexuality or breast size.

Naruto had started writing her and they developed an on-line friendship where they could discuss just about anything and everything. It appeared as though they were two kindred souls who had a need, but neither one could pin-point exactly what or why it was. One day during their normal chatting back and forth, Kurenai mentioned that she would be in Wave Country at Kuro Beach. Knowing she'd be within driving range, Naruto decided he would go and meet this woman face-to-face.

Three weeks later...

Kurenai was feeling frustrated. Her husband had gone out to a local sporting event, leaving her on the beach alone to lay in the afternoon sun. She knew he wouldn't be back at the hotel until close to midnight. As the sun began to set, she packed up her beach towel and went to the hotel room.

Feeling a bit restless, as she took her shower, thinking about all the men she had seen walking up and down the beach that day. She had noticed the bulge of their packages as they enjoyed the summer sun, she openly stared and didn't seem to care if they saw her eyes on their hidden treasures.

Thinking about their sweat covered bodies as they glistened in the bright sun, her hand involuntarily moved to her breasts. Her fingers found her nipples, now erect, pinching them gently she sent a wave of electricity through her body, directly to her vagina. With a slight moan, Kurenai took the shower head off it's mount and eased it down her body, letting the water spray across her well-rounded breasts, flat tummy and to her pelvic area. Her black pubic hair flattened under the spray as her free hand began to open herself to the water.

Then she felt it, the tingle of her clitoris as the water hit it. A jolt of pleasure went through her as the thousands of tiny droplets began to massage the velvety entrance to her womanhood. Within seconds she felt her body tense under the constant pounding on her clit.

She brought the shower head closer to her aching pussy as her body released itself. "Awww, shit.....oh fuck yes!" she whispered as her mind went to the hidden cocks of the men on the beach and she tried to hold her orgasm.

Her legs trembled as her orgasm began to subside. But she wanted...no needed more.

She replaced the shower head on it's mount and slid her hand between her legs. Letting her finger slip in between the pink folds of herself, she found her sensitive spot and began stroking it, up and over.

Faster and faster she moved her hand as her body slumped against the wall of the shower. Her legs slightly spread allowed her better access as she took her clit between her fingers and lightly grasped it while continuing her rubbing.

Her eyes closed as her free hand moved to her breasts, pinching her nipples while her fingers worked their magic on her swollen rosebud. "I'm cummmmming!!" she thought as her second climax swept through her body, flushing her face as she realized that she had held her breath during her masturbation session.

Again though, she knew she still needed more! She needed a man! And she knew just who she wanted. Better yet, she knew he wanted her. He had come to Kuro Beach as well on the off-chance they might meet.

"Hell, he's here in this hotel!" she thought to herself.

Kurenai called the front desk and was soon connected to Naruto's room.

"Hello?" Naruto asked as he picked up the receiver. "Naruto....it's.....Kurenai." came the voice soft and quiet. "I need you."

Naruto had hoped beyond hope that he would be able to finally meet this woman. He knew going to Kuro Beach was a gamble since her husband would be there as well, but decided she was well worth the risk. He had grown fond of her while writing, and had truthfully felt a tingling within himself every time he thought of her luscious body although he doubt he would ever get the chance to hold her and give her what he knew he was capable of.

"I'm in room 212." Naruto said to her. "Why don't you come over?"

Quickly she said "Okay." and hung up the phone.

Naruto walked around the room nervously while waiting for her. It was open 5 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity until he finally heard a knock on the door. Opening the door he glance, for the first time into her beautiful red eyes. Her black hair, still damp from her shower hung around her face, outlining what Naruto thought was an absolutely stunning beauty.

"Come in, please." he said to her, stepping back to allow her access to his room. "You said you needed me?" he asked coyly.

"Yes!" she said, her eyes looking slightly downward. "I need you to make love to me." she mumbled.

Taking her chin in his hand, Naruto lifted her face and stared into her eyes. He could see the desire burning behind them. He gently leaned into her and placed his lips on hers. Her hands went around his slim waist as he pulled her closer to his body. Kurenai could feel his chest rise and fall against her breasts as their kiss became more and more passionate.

Opening her mouth, Kurenai felt Naruto's tongue invade her. Felt it searching for her own as they began to intertwine. She felt her own hips begin to push towards his as her body betrayed her thoughts and desires. She could feel his body reacting to her as his manhood began to swell against her leg.

"Oh fuck!" she thought as Naruto's hands moved from her face, slowly his fingertips ran down her neck to her blouse.

As he began to unbutton her top, her breathing began to grow heavier. He quickly opened her blouse and slid it from her shoulders and down her arms, tossing it on the chair.

She could feel the warm wetness of his tongue as it moved to her cleavage. His arms went around her, she felt her bra loosen as he unclasped it. It fell on it's own to the floor revealing her perfectly rounded breasts. Her nipples were erect and begging to be kisses. Naruto complied as his tongue went to one nipple, licking small circles around it, then sucking it between his lips. Then the other.

Moving back and forth so as not to ignore either, he sucked on them. Naruto's fingertips ran up and down Kurenai's sides sending cold chills along her skin, then he cupped her breasts and began squeezing them, flipping her nipples with his thumbs as his tongue started moving towards her stomach.

Naruto lowered his hands to the elastic band of Kurenai's shorts. Pulling them downward, he continued to lower his body until he was on his knees in front of her. By now Kurenai's shorts were a rumpled pile at her feet. She kicked them over to one side as Naruto began to kiss her panty covered vagina. Her pink cotton panties where pressed tight against the lips of her love as Naruto's tongue began to lick up and down her opening.

Quickly she grasped her panties and pulled them down and off. She placed her hands on Naruto's head and pulled him into her as his hands reached around her shapely hips and grabbed her ass cheeks.

Kurenai couldn't help but moan with satisfaction as Naruto's tongue sought out and found her clit. She felt it erupt under his tongue lashing as the first of many orgasms came upon her.

She grabbed his hair and without meaning to, pulled it as she came into him. "Yes.....eat me Naruto, eat my pussy!" she screamed as her orgasm flooded into him.

Naruto squeezed her ass and pulled her hard against his waiting mouth as he let her release upon him. Licking up every drop of her, Naruto was in total heaven. He slide a finger into her wet pussy and began to fuck her with it without stopping his oral assault on her.

Kurenai's orgasm lasted for over 3 minutes with Naruto taking everything she could give him. He felt her body pushing, tensing, releasing and pushing harder and harder against his face knowing that soon he would have his cock where his face now was.

Kurenai collapsed backwards, helped by Naruto, onto the bed, her feet were still on the floor as Naruto followed her body. Remaining on his knees he began to lick her inner thighs, down her left leg and crossing over, licking up the right. He took his time and licked her body, moving his tongue from her beautiful pussy in order to run circles around her entire vagina. He kissed her lips with his and began to rise.

Moving upwards Kurenai was able to pull Naruto's shirt off of him. She noticed the hair on his chest and felt her pussy becoming wet once more. Her hands then reached down to his belt, unfastening it and undoing the snap on his blue jeans. Grasping his zipper, she slowly slid it down, feeling his hardness against her fingers. Naruto stood straight before her allowing her to move her hands inside his jeans and pull them down. His hard cock was strained against his Blue Hanes as she pushed his pants down.

Leaning over, her forehead brushed against his manhood, she could feel his heat against her as he lifted his feet, one at a time, to allow her to remove his pants. Her hands ran up the outer part of his legs until they reached the waist band of his underwear. She leaned forward and ran her tongue down his covered shaft, then up, finding the head of his engorged cock.

She almost jerked the last remaining piece of his clothing off as his cock, once released from it's constraints, jerked upward smacking her in the chin. Her hand quickly surrounded his shaft as she looked at it for the first time. She could see his pre-cum as it leaked from the opening in the head of his manhood.

Her tongue darted out, catching it before it could drop. She glanced upwards into Naruto's blue eyes and smiling, took his shaft into her waiting mouth. Her free hand went to his balls, tight with tension, she began to rub and squeeze them as her other hand stroked his cock slowly into her mouth. She could feel the pressure building within him as she sucked his cock harder and harder.

"Oh God Kurenai!" Naruto moaned as his hips began to pump slowly towards her face. "That feels so incredible!"

His hands went to her shoulders and held on as she continually rocked her mouth up and down his erection. Kurenai ran her tongue around the head of Naruto's swollen member causing sensations of joy and lust in him.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Suck my hard cock, please!" Naruto begged as his own orgasm built it's way up his shaft.

Kurenai could feel his dick swell and was not about to stop sucking this beautiful cock until she'd tasted all he had to give her. Naruto could feel her small hand on his ball sac, rolling his balls in her hand, he couldn't hold back as his cock started to erupt.

"Oh Fuck Kurenai, I'm cummmmming......aw, shit, fuck my cock girl!" he screamed between deep breaths. "I'm cumming hard!" he said as his body jerked and jets of hot white cum shot out from his cock into her waiting mouth.

The suction of her lips around him did not reduce as the hand on his shaft sped up it's stroking motion, milking every drop of his cum into to her mouth. She swallowed and took all that he gave up as an orgasm ripped through her body just from the taste of his juices in her mouth. She knew that he was hers for the taking. Kurenai sucked Naruto's cock completely dry, then pulling it from her mouth, she licked the beautiful head, cleaning both it and his still hard shaft.

The one thing Kurenai noticed was that Naruto was still as hard as ever. "Oh fuck.....finally.....a man with a permanent hard on!" she thought as a devilish glint shown in her eyes. "Fuck me Naruto. Fuck me with your hard fucking cock. Fuck me NOW!" she demanded as she moved up the bed and spread her legs wide for him.

Naruto looked at Kurenai's sexy body before him and was only happy to comply. Lying gently over her, his cock pressed against her pelvis, Naruto kissed Kurenai deeply. "Thank you!" he said as he reached down and guided the head of his cock into her waiting pussy.

Kurenai felt extremely hot to his now sensitive cock head as he rubbed her slit with it. Then pushing gently, he parted her pussy lips and started to move inside. "Fuck me Naruto, give it to me, now and hard! Make me cum!" Kurenai yelled through clenched teeth as Naruto slammed his cock into her pussy. "Oh fuck yeah! That's it! Fuck me hard!"

Naruto's hips began to move at almost a blurring speed. Fucking her so fast that she was having difficultly breathing.

"Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!" she screamed as Naruto felt another orgasm flooding from her tight cunt. "Fuck, I'm cummmmming aggainnnnnn" she screamed, tears rolling from her eyes as her body jerked upwards, almost pushing Naruto from her.

Grabbing her legs, Naruto lifted them to his shoulders and slammed his cock deeper and deeper into her convulsing pussy as her orgasm kept going.

"Oh shit Kurenai, you are fucking wonderful!" Naruto said as he felt his cock swelling with another load of cum for her.

The head of his hot felt like it was white hot as he began to pump his semen into her already wet pussy. His body jerked, slamming him hard into her, slapping his balls against her ass as his cum shot it's way inside. Kurenai could feel his seed splashing against her cervix as his cock head bottomed out inside her. Her arms went to his hips as she prompted him to continue by pulling him into her body harder and faster.

Finally, Naruto released her legs and laid down on top of her sweating body. Looking deep into her red eyes once more, he said "Kurenai, I never thought I'd meet a woman like you, no matter how long I would search."

Kurenai gave Naruto a smile and kissed him softly on the lips. "Nor I, a man like you."

With that Kurenai glanced at the clock and said, "Shit, it's 11:00 o'clock, I'd bettered go! I don't want to. How can I ever thank you for what you did for me?"

"Let me do it again before we part." was his simple reply as she walked out the door.

Returning to her room, Kurenai took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She was able to turn off the lights and lay down in bed before her husband got back. She knew it was close when a moment later she heard the key in the lock. She feigned sleep as he stumbled in the dark to undress and crawl in next to her. She felt his arm go around her as he kissed her shoulder and said "Good night."

Kurenai laid there for awhile, recalling the experience she had just had. She began to get wet again thinking about how wonderful it felt having a man actually want her, to really appreciate her as a woman and a lover. She knew she wanted him again. Maybe she'd sneak back out in a while....

Kurenai laid there for over two hours, tired from her earlier ordeal, but not wanting to fall asleep. She waited until she heard the steady snoring from her husband that she had never quite gotten used to. For the first time, she was happy that he snored. She finally decided that she needed to go for a walk. Quietly slipping on some sweat pants and t-shirt, she slipped out the door being careful not to let it make any noise as she shut it. She walked directly to room 212, and the man who had made her feel like a complete woman. Softly knocking on the door she waited until she saw a small light go on behind the closed blinds. She stood there as Naruto slowly opened the door.

Naruto's eyes cleared as he realized just who had come knocking so late. "Kurenai?", he questioned as he opened the door. "Please, come in." Kurenai walked in and noticed that Naruto was standing there completely nude.

She saw his now flaccid penis hanging between his legs. "I needed some more of this." she said as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his cock.

She felt him respond instantly as his manhood began to take on a life of it's own. He took her in his arms and began to kiss her.

"I missed you too." he said between kisses. His hands went to her waist where he grabbed her T-shirt and lifted it up and over her head exposing the breasts he had hoped to see again.

Kurenai yanked her sweat pants down and simply said "Take me!"

As Naruto walked towards the bed, Kurenai gently pushed him backwards onto it. "You're mine this time." she said as she began by kissing his now erect cock.

Her lips ran up and down his shaft. She could feel the veins of his cock pressing against her lips as she continued to take his manhood. Moving to the tip of his cock, she rub his pre-cum onto her like lipstick then opened her mouth to take as much of him into her as she could. Slowly she eased her way down until she felt his balls on her chin. Then running her tongue on the underside of his swollen cock, eased him slowly from within. She could taste his pre-cum as it flowed from his hot meat.

Once she reached the tip, she grabbed him in her hand and quickly sat up. Straddling him, she positioned her wet pussy over the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck me Naruto. I want your cock again and again. Fuck me silly then shoot your hot cum into my cunt."

With that Kurenai guided the head into her waiting pussy.

"Oh, God!" she said as she felt his hot cock slip into her.

Slowly down her pussy went until she felt her pelvis hit his. She gasped as the head of his cock started pushing against her cervix.

"Oh shit Naruto, I've never felt so full. Give it to me, give it all to me." she said as she started rocking her body in time with his.

Naruto lifted his hips in rhythm to hers as they began to fuck faster and faster. "Oh YES, fuck me you son of a bitch!" Kurenai demanded as Naruto's cock kept pumping in and out of her dripping pussy.

He could feel her wetness as it ran down his cock to his pubic hair and balls.

"Oh Christ, you can fuck me anytime." she said as she leaned forward and started grinding her clit against Naruto's pelvis. "Fuck I'm gonna cummmmmmmm....." she screamed as her muscles involuntarily clamped down on Naruto's cock and her juices started to pour out of her. "Shiiiiitttttttt!!!!! Oh, fuck, oh God! she screamed as her orgasm continued.

Naruto lifted his hips hard and slammed into her pussy as she continued her spasms. He was not quite ready to cum yet but did not want her to stop. Her position and the tightness of her cunt created a vacuum that felt like it was sucking the life from his balls. As Kurenai's orgasm subsided, her fell flat on top of Naruto. His hard cock still inside her, he slide his hands to her ass and began to gently kneed her ass cheeks. He ran one hand down the crack of her ass and started to make small circles around her opening there. Applying just a little pressure he began to push into her.

"No, please, that hurts a little. It's too dry." Kurenai whispered in his ear.

Taking the cue, Naruto slid his finger into her soaked pussy and let it get wet. Then moving back to her ass, he began pushing again. Getting no resistance he started to slide his wet finger into her anus. For the first time in her life Kurenai felt a hard cock in her wanting pussy and something in her ass.

"That's not too bad after all." she thought to herself as her hips started to push back towards Naruto's hand.

Naruto took his time, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy as he gently went a little deeper into her ass.

"Oh Naruto, that hurts a little."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "No, it feels so good too." she replied.

Naruto continued fucking both her tight, wet pussy and her even tight anus as she began to relax and let him have her this way. After a few minutes Kurenai felt another orgasm coming on, this one most intense than any she'd ever experienced.

"Put your cock in my ass Naruto. I want to feel you inside me there." she said "Please, fuck my ass now, just go slow."

Naruto withdrew his finger from her as Kurenai lifted herself off of his still hard cock. She kneeled on the bed, placing her head on the pillow and lifting her ass into the air so that Naruto could have her this way. Naruto kneeled behind her, rubbing the head of his cock against her anus, trying to make it wet and slippery to ease his entry into her. His cock was still wet from her pussy juices as he spread her ass cheeks with one hand and guided the purple head of his dick against her ass.

Kurenai grunted into the pillow as she felt the engorged head of his cock enter her. Naruto had never felt anything so tight wrapped around his cock as he began to slowly stroke himself into her. Slowly and deeper with each thrust he could feel Kurenai's muscles relax around his manhood. He allowed himself to enter about 2 inches.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked Kurenai.

"Yes, just go slow....it feels so full...and so fucking good." was her reply.

Naruto noticed Kurenai's hand moving between her legs as she began to rub her pussy lips and clit, keeping herself horny and ready for more. He pushed in some more, and began another slow pumping motion into her ass, with each inward motion he gave her a little more of himself. Within minutes his cock was completely inside her ass. His balls were slapping against the lips of her vagina with each slow thrust.

"Oh fuck Naruto!! That feels wonderful! Yes, fuck my ass, fuck me faster!" she cried out as the hand between her legs brought her to yet another orgasm.

Naruto increased his speed as her body was racked by this most recent climax. His cock began to fuck her ass faster as it tightened around his penetrating shaft. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as his balls began to boil and his cum was headed up the shaft of his buried cock.

"I'm gonna cum baby." he said as he began to lose control of himself.

"Oh yes....cum in my ass, give me all you've got.!" Kurenai said through the fabric of the pillow she had buried her face into.

"Oh fuck, here it cummmmsssss......" Naruto yelled as his dick stiffened inside her ass and his cum began to shoot into this virgin territory.

His hips jerked without his being able to stop them causing his balls to slap hard against her pussy.

The feel of his eruption coupled with the slapping of his balls against her caused Kurenai to cry out "Fuck, I'm cumming again! Fuck, it's so fucking intense, it's fucking incredible!" she screamed loudly. "Fuck me, fuck my ass. Keep fucking me you son of a bitch!"

Naruto shot what felt like a gallon of cum into Kurenai's ass as her body kept tightening and relaxing on it's own during her own orgasm. Several minutes later Kurenai finally felt Naruto's cock begin to soften inside her. He eased slowly back allowing his manhood to fall from her. She collapsed flat on the bed as Naruto collapsed on top of her. His semi-erect cock found it's way into the crevasse of her ass cheeks and remained there as they both lay, breathing heavy and sweaty.

"Oh God Naruto. I never knew it could be that good." she said over her shoulder.

Naruto kissed the back of her neck and shoulders saying, "I want it to always be good for you Kurenai, you deserve to be taken care of."

After about another half of an hour of laying in each others arms, kissing and talking, Kurenai looked at her watch. "Shit, I need to get back to my room."

She rose from the bed and without stopping to clean up, dressed and slowly walked back to her room. Sneaking in she heard the familiar snoring of her husband. She crawled back in beside him and soon fell asleep feeling totally satisfied for the first time in years.


End file.
